


Um homem com uma câmera.

by JulianaKorner



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions?, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianaKorner/pseuds/JulianaKorner
Summary: Ao acharem que estão sendo espionados por alguém dos seus lados, Aziraphale e Crowley, perseguem um sujeito até a parada LGBT de Londres.





	Um homem com uma câmera.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu venho pensando em algumas cenas aleatória em que Crowley e Aziraphale se encontrariam, mas ao invés de deixar na minha mente, como normalmente faço, resolvi escrever para liberar a minha cabeça, porém acabou ficando mais longo do que imaginava.   
> Bem, eu diria que essa é a minha primeira fanfic, eu escrevi duas a mais de uma década atrás, então, deixa quieto.

Alguns anos, ou meses, na verdade, eu não sei, a questão é que foi durante o século 21, antes do apocalipse não acontecer.

As duas entidades se encontravam em um parque de Londres, onde Crowley tentava convencer Aziraphale a mais um dos seus tratos para facilitar o trabalho dos dois. Naquele ponto do relacionamento dos dois, o demônio não tinha que fazer tanto esforço para convencer o anjo.

Não que é que o anjo achasse certo, mas eram os momentos que Aziraphale tinha para ficar perto de Crowley e, claro, também eram os momentos que Crowley tinha para ficar perto de Aziraphale. Porque o demônio não queria desvirtuar o anjo, talvez um pouco, ou _só_ deixar o trabalho mais fácil, é que a companhia do anjo, para ele, se tornou adoravelmente irritante.

Os dois discutiam, cada um com seu argumento sobre fazer aquilo ou não, até que Aziraphale percebe um homem com uma câmera apontada para os dois, uma câmera bem profissional, com aquelas lentes conseguindo captar a imagem em alta qualidade mesmo de longe.

Enquanto Crowley falava sobre o seu plano, e de como era perfeito, Aziraphale frisava os olhos para tentar reconhecer o rapaz, mas sem sucesso, por isso ele interrompeu o demônio e perguntou:

\- Crowley, você conhece aquele rapaz? – fala o anjo enquanto aponta com o dedo discretamente, bem... pelo menos o quão discreto apontar para alguém pode ser.

Levantando seus óculos escuros e frisando os olhos de cobra para enxergar melhor, o demônio responde mexendo a cabeça, sem se importar muito com quem ele poderia ser – Não. Porque? Deveria?

Mas do outro lado, o rapaz percebeu que foi notado e todo nervoso deixou a câmera escorregar, mas sem chegar ao chão. Depois de olhar para os lados ele correu atrapalhado para direção oposta das duas entidades.

\- Ei! Você! – Aziraphale grita enquanto anda atrás do homem com a câmera.

\- Hey, anjo, tudo bem? Você conhece ele? – Pergunta o demônio enquanto vai atrás do anjo.

A velocidade dos passos de Aziraphale acelera e suas mãos ficam agitada, como de costume quando ele fica nervoso. – Aquele rapaz tinha uma câmera apontada para a gente, acho que ele estava nos espionando. – Respondia o anjo enquanto olhava para trás.

\- Espionando?! Como assim?

\- Eu não sei, pode ser que o meu pessoal, ou o seu, tenha mandado alguém para espionar a gente.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas e percebendo o perigo que ele, e o Aziraphale, podem estar, Crowley também começa a acelerar os passos até passar à frente do anjo.

\- Você... não... tem esse sentido, de.. saber quando estão nos observando? – Perguntou o anjo sem saber como se expressar em relação a esse poder do demônio.

\- Bem, sim- Quero dizer, quando eu me concentro, não quando eu to falando com alguém! – Respondeu Crowley indignado. - Você acha que era o meu lado ou o seu?!

\- Como vou saber?! Faz diferença?! – Perguntava o anjo nervoso.

\- Faz! Se for o meu lado sou _eu_ quem vou me ferrar! – Respondia o demônio já longe atrás do fotografo.

Aziraphale nem se preocupou em responder a grosseria do demônio e só revirou os olhos enquanto ia atrás agora de Crowley. Que por sua vez perseguia o homem da câmera pelas ruas de Londres, virando esquina atrás de esquina, até que ele parar atônito enquanto olha algo.

\- Merda.

O anjo vinha atrás dos dois com a respiração ofegante falando para si mesmo – Eu realmente preciso fazer mais exercício. – Mas vendo Crowley parado ele diminui a velocidade e perguntou:

\- O... O que..? Aconteceu..? Por... Por que? Paramos..? – Quase sem ar o anjo se apoiava nos seus joelhos.

\- Olhe! Como vamos encontrar ele agora?! – Crowley apontava com a mão.

Aziraphale ergue a cabeça e se depara com uma grande parada LGBT que acontecia todo ano em várias partes do mundo, mas agora estava acontecendo em Londres. O anjo arregalou os olhos, ficando um pouco surpreso com tantas cores e pessoas em um lugar só, mas depois frisou as sobrancelhas como se tivesse tido uma ideia.

\- Bem... É só a gente entrar na multidão... – Aziraphale passou a mão no seu paletó adicionando um pin com a bandeira LGBT – disfarçados.

Crowley deu um paço para trás, olhando para o anjo com um sorriso que segurava o seu riso. – Ah, esse é o seu disfarce? – Caçoou o demônio, mas o anjo nem se quer captou o deboche.

\- Sim, deixa eu te ajudar. – Disse Aziraphale enquanto transformava o cachecol de Crowley em um cachecol com as seis cores da bandeira.

\- Eu não vou usar essas cores estupidas! – O demônio protestou removendo rapidamente as cores.

\- Crowley... – Disse o anjo bufando, mas depois de olhar de cima a baixa ao demônio, ele completou. – É não, você tem razão, você não precisa.

\- Co- Como? Que olhada foi essa? Vo- você já se olhou no espelho?! – Perguntava indignado o demônio.

\- Não seja criança. - Respondia Aziraphale com o seu sorriso angelical, enquanto andava em direção da parada. Crowley rosnou revirando os olhos e a cabeça, mas acabou indo atrás do anjo.

Os dois andavam pela multidão um do lado outro, olhando para os lados opostos, como se estivessem fazendo uma varredura do local, como se estivessem em uma missão. Claro que eles sabiam o significado daquela multidão e daquele evento, mas para eles era só mais uma comemoração humana que não lhes desrespeitava.

Conforme eles andavam a multidão ficava mais densa, até que um homem pulando e gritando passa na frente de Aziraphale, fazendo com que ele parasse admirado com a liberdade do mortal. Anjos não deveriam sentir inveja, afinal é um pecado, mas Aziraphale não conseguia controlar essa inveja de não possuir o livre arbítrio que os humanos tinham.

Porém, enquanto o servo de Deus contemplava o “que não tinha”, Crowley se distanciava, e quando o anjo percebe que seu amigo não estava mais ao seu lado, ele olhou para os lados, nervoso, preocupado que algo tivesse acontecido. “Será que pegaram ele? Ó deus, e se pegaram?”. Ele pensava quase entrando em desespero, até percebe o seu demônio de cabelos vermelhos um pouco mais a frente.

Crowley estava com suas mãos em seus bolsos, como de costume, andando, sem perceber a ausência de Aziraphale.

O anjo fez uma corrida rápida para alcançá-lo, mas ao invés de parar ao seu lado ele fica um pouco atrás, olhando o braço do demônio e em como ele estava distante do seu corpo, sendo perfeito para ele segura-lo.

“Acho que ele não ficaria nada feliz com isso”. Pensou o anjo. “Mas, bem, estamos em uma grande multidão e podemos nos perder”. Argumentou o anjo com si próprio.

Aziraphale, então respirou fundo e colocou seu braço entre esse espaço antes vazio e ficou de braços dados com Crowley. O demônio se assustou com o toque, onde o seu primeiro reflexo foi tirar o seu braço dali, mas ao perceber quem era ficou um pouco mais calmo, o que não quer dizer que ele não iria reclamar.

\- Mas que mer-! O que é isso?!

\- Fique quieto, essa é uma grande multidão, a gente pode se perder. – Respondia o anjo olhando para o seu lado. – Além do mais, dá credibilidade ao disfarce.

\- Disfarce, claro. – Sussurrava e bufava Crowley para o seu outro lado.

Durante esses 6 mil anos de convivência não houve tanto toque entre os dois, as vezes Aziraphale segurava o braço de Crowley, as vezes Crowley colocava seu braço sobre os ombros de Aziraphale. Mas eram toques que aconteciam bem esporadicamente, porque eles não sentiam a necessidade do contato. Bem, talvez Crowley sentisse um pouco, mas é como se só estar no mesmo ambiente fosse suficiente.

Os dois continuaram andando e fazendo a varredura atrás do homem com a câmera, mas Crowley estava bem mais concentrado na missão do que Aziraphale, que sorria encantado com aquelas pessoas.

\- Oh, olhe essas pessoas, é tanto amor concentrado em um lugar só. – Falava o anjo com brilhos nos olhos, afinal como uma criatura que sente o amor, uma parada LGBT estaria explodindo esse sentido, não o culpo por não conseguir se concentrar.

Crowley reagiu mexendo a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso, um sorriso que ele sempre dá quando Aziraphale fala alguma coisa inocente. Mas só durou até ele avistar um grupo de religiosos protestando contra as pessoas que estavam naquele local.

\- Fale isso para o seu pessoal ali. – Apontava o demônio.

\- Ah, bem, uma pequena má interpretação da bíblia, acontece. – O anjo respondia envergonhado. – Afinal, a bíblia foi escrita por homens, não... por Deus.

Os dois se aproximavam do grupo religioso e um deles, com uma bíblia na mão, avançava nas entidades gritando e salivando:

\- Vocês vão para o inferno!

\- Bem, com certeza, tenho relatórios para entregar. – Falava o demônio, deixando o protestante quieto por alguns segundos. – Deixa-me te pergunta, anjo, esse pessoal vai para o céu?

\- Bem... – Aziraphale sem, realmente, saber o que responder – Esse não é o meu departamento... Mas chega desse papo, temos que achar o homem com a câmera.

\- Você quem começou a conversa. – Disse o demônio balançando a cabeça.

\- Pois estou terminando. – Retrucou de volta o anjo.

Os dois continuaram a busca, até que um casal de homens bem jovens virou de frente para Aziraphale e Crowley, andando de costas para conseguir falar com eles. As entidades olharam os homens de baixo para cima, um estava sem camisa e usando a bandeira como uma capa e outro estava com uma camiseta do Freddy Mercury.

\- Camiseta legal. – Diz o demônio para o rapaz, o demônio não era de elogiar, mas, veja bem, era o Freddy Mercury.

\- Obrigada. Então, quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

\- Hm – Sem consegui responder o anjo é “interrompido” pelo demônio.

\- Seis mil anos.

Aziraphale e o casal, por motivos diferente, arregalam os olhos. Aziraphale ficou surpreso pois achou que Crowley estava entregando as suas identidades como entidades. O casal, por outro lado, só ficou surpresos pelo número. Mas a tensão foi logo aliviada quando o casal começou a rir, pensando em como Crowley foi fofo ao falar um número tão grande. Consequentemente as entidades também começaram a rir, o anjo de alivio e o demônio pela piada mesmo.

\- Então, muito tempo, eim? Qual o segredo? – Perguntou o rapaz da capa.

\- Ah, é simples, você só flerta com ele, e não conta como realmente se sente, mesmo sabendo que ele sente o mesmo, pois você sabe que se você for muito direto vai acabar o assustando. E você não quer isso, afinal, por mais que não queira admitir, você gosta da companhia dele. – Respondeu, novamente, o demônio com um sorriso um pouco doloroso.

Novamente, por motivos diferentes, Aziraphale e o casal arregalam os olhos. Bem, o casal só estava confuso, sem saber que tipo de resposta era aquela, mas no final um deles parece ter entendido.

\- Viu, eu te falei para flertar mais comigo. – Falava o rapaz com a capa enquanto dava um tapa no companheiro.

O casal foi embora, enquanto Aziraphale continua atônico, seus olhos, que ainda olhavam surpresos para Crowley, lentamente iam para baixo, terminando com um leve suspiro do anjo. Alguns segundos, talvez, se passaram em silencio.

\- Obrigada. – O anjo rompia o silencia enquanto dava uma rápida olhada para o demônio.

O motivo desse agradecimento é porque Aziraphale sabia que aquilo era verdade, e estava agradecendo a paciência de Crowley em não assusta-lo. Afinal, por mais que também seja difícil para o anjo admitir, ele também gostava da companhia do demônio.

Crowley continuo em silêncio olhando para o outro lado, ele não queria que aquilo que ele havia falado se tornasse uma grande coisa, mas também estava um pouco chateado em lembrar em como o anjo não tinha tanta coragem em ser mais direto. Foi só quando Aziraphale chamou por seu nome que ele virou para olha-lo. 

\- Crowley... sabe... talvez a gente, sabe...- É como se o anjo tivesse entendido o demônio e estava tentando criar coragem para falar algo. – Não que... eu vá me assustar, mas sabe...

Ele conseguiu total atenção do demônio.

\- Sabe, um dia, quem sabe a gente possa... sair... e... vo – enquanto Aziraphale enrolava para falar o que queria ele notou o que eles foram buscar ali. – É ele! – Gritava e apontava o anjo.

\- O que? Quem? Esquece ele! – Quando Crowley vira o rosto ele lembra do porque estavam ali – Merda, ele, agora, claro! – Falava o demônio revirando os olhos.

“Finalmente estava conseguindo chegar em algum lugar-mas-arg- Nada adianta se não pegarmos ele.” Pensava furioso o demônio enquanto corria atrás do homem com a câmera.

Dessa vez não foi tão difícil pegar o sujeito, ele achava que na multidão tinha os despistados, estava tão calmo que até estava tirando fotos do evento. Mas essa calmaria acabou quando Crowley bem irritado, e com razão, o segurou pelo colarinho e o levou para fora da multidão.

\- Não precisa de tanta violência, Crowley. – Falava o anjo tentando acalma-lo.

\- Ah, claro, se você quiser eu posso solta-lo e _você_ pega ele! – Retrucou o demônio.

Saindo da parada, Crowley encosta o homem na parede e dispara as perguntas.

\- Quem é você? Pra quem você trabalha? Porque você estava tirando fotos nossa?

\- Eu sou Henry e trabalho em uma empresa de contabilidade, eu só estava tirando fotos para meu blog. – Respondia o rapaz tremendo.

\- Você esspera que a gente acredite nisso?! – Perguntou Crowley sibilando.

\- Espera, você é humano? – Interrompeu Aziraphale

\- Sim, o que mais eu seria? – Nesse momento Henry estava bem confuso.

\- Oh... – O demônio, ao, finalmente, perceber que se tratava de um mortal, estalou os dedos para controla-lo e fez as mesmas perguntas, recebendo as mesmas respostas.

\- Se você só estava tirando fotos para o seu... blog, porque você fugiu? – Perguntou o anjo.

\- Porque o rapaz de cabelo vermelho é bem assustador. – Respondeu Henry em um monotom.

\- Bem... se você diz. – Falou o demônio como se tivesse sido elogiado.

\- Ôh... parece que me equivoquei. – Falou o anjo preocupado – Ô... é... você não vai lembrar de nada disso e o seu... é... blog vai fazer muito sucesso. – Continuou Aziraphale, depois ele estalou os dedos para tirar o rapaz do transe e caminhou para outra direção. – Eu me enganei, vamos embora Crowley.

\- O que você disse? – Perguntou o demônio com um sorriso maliciosos sem sair do lugar.

\- Para irmos embora!

\- Não, não, antes disso.

\- Que eu me equivoquei. – Disse o anjo andando. – Eu não sou Deus, eu posso errar.

Crowley ria enquanto alcança Aziraphale. O demônio não ficou tão surpreso com esse desespero do anjo ao achar que estavam sendo espionados. Não era nenhuma novidade afinal. Na verdade, não foi nem a primeira vez que esse tipo de situação aconteceu. Crowley realmente se deixa levar pela preocupação de Aziraphale, mas sempre que o demônio descobre ser só mais uma pira da cabeça do anjo, ele só consegue achar fofo.

\- Então, sobre a proposta que estava fazendo antes dessa confusão...

\- Crowley, eu já disse...

As duas entidades continuaram a conversa enquanto andavam para longe de onde estavam. Provavelmente iriam acabar em algum restaurante para Aziraphale comer e Crowley beber depois de tantas emoções em um dia.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha gostado e espero que não tenha tanto erro de gramática.   
> Talvez escreva as outras cenas que pensei.


End file.
